


Highschool Is Hell

by loxleylove



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Foster child hamilton, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Romance, Tags Are Hard, just warning you, kinda difficult things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleylove/pseuds/loxleylove
Summary: Highschool Is Hard It's extra hard when you're Alexander Hamilton. When you've been through multiple foster homes. When you start fights. When you fall in love with a complete jerk. (some cliche elements found in other fics with the same premise...)





	1. Chapter One

His social worker sighed, “Alexander, this is the sixth time...” She paused and as she slowed down at a red light, she looked at him sadly. “I know its hard as a foster child, but you can’t let yourself...” She didn’t seem to know how to finish her thought.

 

The sixth time being kicked out of a foster home. He liked to joke about how he was making his way across the country. From Albany to Providence, up to Dover, New York City, and finally the last one in Philadelphia. They were passing him around like he was nothing. Today he was off to the new home, Washington, Maryland. Philadelphia was nice... besides being beaten almost daily... The only home worth anything to him was his first in Albany, it belonged to a kind older woman. It hadn’t lasted long, she unfortunately caught pneumonia and... It reminded him too much of what happened with his mother, the wound was still fresh. 

 

“We’re almost here, the Washington family is really nice, a well-to-do family. This will be the first time they take in a foster child... Alexander, you’re sixteen... In a few years we won’t be able to help you anymore.”

 

There it was, the truth of the day. Soon he’d be alone. He wasn’t expecting anything less than that though, and honestly he thought about running away constantly, about how he could do better alone. 

 

The city itself was nice, clean... Important (but he supposed it had to be). The pulled up to a large home, “Please, behave. I really think this is the one for you.” 

 

The next few minutes were a blur, he trained himself to nod and say the proper greetings. He trained himself to not expect much, in fact to expect the worse. Mr. and Mrs. Washington discussed things with his social worker. He barely paid attention but tried not to show it. And when his social worker left he tried to not affected by the silence. 

 

They watched him like they expected him to say something more.

 

It was Martha who finally broke the silence. 

 

“You must be so tired from that long drive, how about we show you your room and you can settle in while I get dinner ready.” 

 

Alexander nodded. It was George who smiled at him and indicated that he should go up the stairs. The house was large, tastefully decorated. A lot of rich colors and older furniture, these were people with money. They walked past multiple closed doors before they reached what he assumed to be his room. 

 

“We chose neutral colors, we didn’t know what you’d like but you can feel free to repaint, decorate... Here is the closet, and you have a washroom. Although it doesn’t have a bathtub, just a shower stall.”

 

A bathroom? In his room? His own bathroom. This place was already to good to be true, way too good. There must be something wrong.

 

George cleared his throat, “There is one thing...” 

 

Alexander braced himself. 

 

“The washroom lock get jammed a lot, if you want to lock the door just lock the bedroom one, you may get stuck in there if you try using that one.”

 

“Oh, um. Alright, thank you for warning me.” 

 

They seemed to light up at him speaking. Way too good to be true. It’ll end eventually. 

 

“Well, its five, we’ll have dinner around six. So you can settle in, take a shower, just be ready to eat in one hour.” 

 

They left him alone after that. Settling in? He barely had anything to settle in. All his belongings fit in a backpack and a duffle bag. A few shirts, a few pairs of pants. Three note books, two of them filled. A few photographs of him and his mother, he really didn’t own a lot. He looked around the room, a window across from the door, a large tree obscuring his room from the outside world. A closet, across from it the washroom. The walls were a very light grey, his twin bed covered in brown checkered duvet, and finally a dark wood desk positioned on the far wall. 

 

He set his things down and pulled out a clean shirt. The washroom had everything he needed, towels, body wash, shampoo, soap. 

 

Alexander turned the shower on, he turned it to as hot as he could stand. 

 

There must be something wrong here, this was too good. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Martha had prepared a lot of food, so much so that Alexander actually felt bad that he couldn’t eat much. He never ate a lot anyway. 

 

“So, Alexander.” George looked at him from across the table. “Tell us about yourself.”

 

Alexander played a little with his fork, “I was born in Nevis, my dad left me and my mother. We came to America and she died... And here I am.” An awkward pause followed, he always got awkward pauses when he said this. It was a little funny.

 

And very sad. 

 

George looked from him to Martha and than back at him.

“Well, I was thinking more along the lines of your interests, hobbies...”

 

“I guess I really like to write... I like reading too. Theater.” 

 

“Oh! Thats wonderful, would you say you’re artistic? I’m sure you’ll get along with Gilbert.” Martha smiled. “Gilbert is our adopted son, he’s currently on an overnight trip with his class, you’ll meet him tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

“Speaking of tomorrow, Martha will take you out shopping for school and for yourself. You’ll start school on Monday, no use in sending you alone on a Friday when your whole  grade is on a trip anyway.” 

 

School, he suddenly felt this heavy dread. If he wasn’t getting beaten in his foster homes, he was getting it at school. Somehow other students always seemed to pick him out, they knew he was an outsider, that he was different. 

 

The rest of the night was uneventful, Martha and George detailing some general rules about respect, curfews and the sort. All easy enough for him to follow. Turns out both of them were big time lawyers, no wonder their home looked like it did. They all turned in early for the night. 

 

He was tired but it was hours before he actually fell asleep. Even then he tossed and turned all night, sleep wasn’t easy. It was too quiet. 

 

The next morning he groggily woke up briefly forgetting where he was. A new city, a new house. Seven am. He shuffled out of bed and into the washroom to get ready for... shopping. 

 

George had already left for work, Martha was humming to herself in the kitchen. 

 

She saw him walk in, “Pancakes?” 

 

Martha seemed nice. She drove calmly and didn’t pressure him to talk. They went to a mall close by. 

 

“We’ll get you a laptop to start with, I know a lot of work is done on them even in high school. Oh and a phone of course.” 

 

He had no idea what to pick out though so he let her choose almost everything. 

 

“Now Alexander, I’m sure you can pick out your own clothing.” 

 

Everything was so... expensive, he felt bad choosing things. Eventually he picked up some more presentable clothes. The shopping trip took a few hours, they headed back and ate lunch in a comfortable silence. The sleeplessness of the night before caught up with him, he excused himself and went up to his new room for a nap. 

Hours later he woke up. It was only four in the afternoon. It never got easier, waking up in a new bedroom. The only time he was ever comfortable waking up was in the small apartment he lived in with his mother. It hurt to think about it, and about her. She got so sick, it was so sudden and now it felt like a fever dream. Like maybe he imagined it all. But the photographs he had reminded him that it wasn’t, it was his reality. Alexander reached over to his bag and pulled out the oldest notebook, its red cover was ripped and pages were taped back in.

 

The first entry was about the notebook itself, about how him mother bought it for him with the little money they had. 

 

The second entry was tear stained, it was dated weeks after the first, and it was about his mother dying. Since then he wrote a page per day. Yesterdays was before his social worker picked him up. Today would be about the Washington family. He’d leave it for later. 

 

He shuffled out of his room, there seemed to be a commotion coming from the kitchen. He poked his head around the corner from the top of the stairs where he had a good vantage point. Martha was smiling and nodding her head at a very enthusiastic boy and his friends. 

 

“It was _magnifique_!” He was a taller boy, his curly hair in a pony tail. Around him were three others, another boy had his arm around the one who just spoke, a girl with long black hair, and boy with freckles. One of them must be Gilbert, the Washington’s adopted son. 

 

Alexander didn’t want to intrude, they looked like they were having fun. He walked back as quietly as he could and slid back into his bed. He laid there for at least ten minutes in silence before he heard noises in the hallway. It must be the other teen he thought to himself. 

 

“Laf, shhh. Martha said not to wake him up if he’s asleep.”

 

“But Eliza, I want to meet him.”

 

“She also asked us to ask him if he wants dinner, we don’t even know if he’s asleep.”

 

There was a short pause and then three light knocks that the door.

 

“If he’s asleep, he wouldn't hear those, if he’s awake he will. Win win.”

 

Alexander sighed, he best get it over with now. He got out of bed, making sure he was loud enough to signal that he was in fact awake and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly. Four pairs of curious eyes were all focused on him. 

 

It was unnerving. 

“Bonjour mon ami! I am Lafayette, or as you probably have been told I am Gilbert but you can call me Lafayette because everyone calls me Lafayette! You are Alexander! My new foster brother!” 

 

It was the tall animated boy from earlier, he was sure enthusiastic. 

 

“Um yes, Alexander Hamilton.” He extended his hand and Lafayette immediately grabbed it and shook it with much vigor. 

 

“Oh, these are my friends. Well, Herc is my boyfriend.” He nodded to the tall boy beside him, the one that previously had his arm around him downstairs. There was a pregnant pause and no one made an indication to move. Alexander understood it immediately, it was a test, to see how he reacts. It wasn’t an issue though for him in the least. 

 

“Umm, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand to “Herc”. The situation deflated.

 

“Hercules Mulligan” the taller boy nodded at him and held his hand in a firm handshake. 

 

Lafayette introduced the girl next. “This is Eliza.”

 

She was very pretty, she had a sweet face an incredibly kind eyes. “Elizabeth Schuyler, but as Laf said, I go by Eliza.” 

 

“And finally, this is John Laurens.” 

 

John Laurens, the boy with all the freckles. He made no movement, instead his eyes were completely fixated on Alexander. “I, uh.... Uh.”

 

Hercules elbowed the other boy. 

 

“Laurens, John. John Laurens... Just John... Or Laurens. Or John Laurens.” 

 

His face started turning red. Lafayette snorted.

 

“Are you hungry, Martha has dinner set for an hour from now.” It was Eliza who spoke up. 

 

“I’m alright, maybe in an hour I’ll be hungry. I don’t know.”

 

“Ah well mon ami, will you be spending time with us until then? And after dinner we will be going to a party. I’m sure I can get you in.” 

 

Hanging out and a party. Alright Alexander he though to himself. His social worker was right, he had to try harder. And in all honesty, everyone here seemed to be alright. He should try... It may be his last chance.

 

“If you’re ok with me being around.” 

 

“Yes!” John blurted out, he seemed to catch himself after. Somehow his face was even redder than before.

 

“Well, as John so eloquently put it.” Lafayette laughed, he indicated for Alexander to follow him. 

 

Lafayette’s room was interesting. Interesting actually didn’t describe it properly. An American flag, a French flag, a pride flag. Costumes and all sorts of interesting things. It was a very loud room, all types of posters on every wall, pictures of him and his friends everywhere. He learned a lot from just sitting with them for that short time before dinner. 

 

Lafayette was the son of on of George’s close friends, his parents died and George and Martha immediately adopted him. This was long ago, but Laf still embraced his french roots. He had been dating Hercules for about one year, Herc was into fashion. Eliza had two sisters, Angelica and Peggy, she enjoyed helping people and volunteering. Finally John who didn’t speak up as much as the others. Alexander wasn’t a fool, the other boy was into him, which was fine. But Alex never dated, he couldn’t. He never spent enough time in one place and it would hurt too much. Besides a few kisses, he hadn’t done much, but it was fine. 

 

John was cute though. 

 

They didn’t ask much about him, although if Alex had to guess it was because they didn’t want to pry. 

 

Dinner was an animated affair, Martha and George seemed genuinely happy that Alexander was getting involved. 

 

“I texted Angelica as a heads up that I’m bring Alexander. She’ll tell Jefferson.” Eliza looked up from her phone. She was sitting on his left in the back of Herc’s car, John was on Alexander’s right. 

 

“Jefferson won’t care, he’s probably drunk as fuck right now.” 

 

“Geez John,” Eliza huffed. “I’m only being polite.” 

 

John turned to him. “Jefferson is the asshole who’s throwing the party. Herc and me... We don’t like him much... At all. But Laf likes him for some reason, and Eliza’s sister is his friends and ugh... But free booze right... Don’t tell George and Martha though.”

 

“He’s not that bad John,” Lafayette waved back from the from passenger seat. 

 

“Yes he is Laf.” Hercules added to the conversation. 

 

“He’s kind of bad.” Eliza shrugged. “He’s really... Well, you’ll meet him eventually, you’ll understand.”

 

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a house, there was definitely a party going on. 

 

“Eliza!” 

 

“Peggy!”

 

A girl with a pony-tail ran up and hugged Eliza. Peggy, that was her sister’s name. 

 

“I missed you! You dropped your stuff home and ran off again so fast.” 

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Eliza started to laugh. 

 

Alexander was almost jealous of the affection between the two.

 

“Peggy, this is Alexander Hamilton, the Washington’s foster son.” Eliza indicated to him.

 

“Oh! So he’s finally here!”

 

Finally here? Did everyone know he was coming. All of a sudden he tensed up, he offered Peggy a small smile despite it. If people knew he was a foster child it mean he was a prime target. School wasn’t going to be fun. 

 

The party was in full motion, shots and drinks everywhere. He felt completely out of it. This was his first party ever. Was he supposed to get wasted? He spent most of it beside a wall nursing multiple glasses of luke-warm beer. Lafayette and Hercules ran off somewhere, Eliza was dancing with her sister and few other girls. Even John was off somewhere, Alex saw that the other boy attempted to talk to him but shyness must’ve gotten the better of him. So an hour into his time at his first party he was sitting on his own in a dim lighted room surrounded by people he didn't know, listening to the heavy bass of some music he never heard before, with no way of going back the the Washington’s. Great. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

He didn’t even look up at the man that the pair of legs in front of him belonged to. 

 

“Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Ah, the stray that Washington was kind enough to take in.”

 

What? What!

 

“Excuse me? Stray?” Alexander looked up, his blood was boiling. He wasn’t sure for what reason, the beer was weak and he’d been called worse. But just the tone of voice was enough to send him over the edge. 

 

The man in question was... Incredibly handsome. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body. Well except for the discoloration and large scar just above his left hip bone. What kind of jackass walks around with no shirt?

 

“The kind who’s house you’re sitting in and whose beer you’re drinking you little shit.”

 

Oops, he must’ve said that last part out loud. So this must be ‘Jefferson’. 

 

“Beer tastes like piss water, you’ve got some shit taste in beer.” Good job Alex, you’re going to get punched and sent back to your social worker, this will be the shortest foster home stay ever.

 

Jefferson didn’t seem to make a move to smack him though, he raised an eyebrow at him. “This is what I get for letting people bring trash into my house, loud mouthed annoyances.” He turned and began to stalk off into crowd. Alexander didn’t miss the scratch marks on his back, they looked fresh. 

 

He took a swing his beer downing the remainder. “Well you won’t have to deal with me any longer, I’m leaving.”

 

Sure, it sounded better in his head. Out loud it sounded super dramatic and not in the good way, more like in the cheap B-roll movie kind of way. Also he had no way of actually leaving. He didn’t know where he was. He forgot his new phone at home. He stood up and... Jefferson was tall. Wow was he ever tall. Or maybe Alexander was short. And maybe all that beer was a bad idea, one cup was ok, but he had more and the room kind of swayed. 

 

“What? Getting drunk off piss water beer? Might taste bad, but I guess its free so of course you’d take it.”

 

Forget last chances and playing nice, Alexander threw his empty red cup at Jefferson. 

 

“You are... Really a dramatic little bitch aren’t you. Are you going to try slapping me next?”

 

That was a good idea. Only Alexander missed Jefferson’s face, his hand landing just below the taller male’s collar bone. To add to his own pathetic-ness, his had lingered on Jefferson’s chest, it was warm. He could feel a heartbeat.

 

“Fuck. You.” He managed to grind out. He tried to raise his hand off the other, no matter how much he willed it it wouldn’t happen. “You goddamned fucker.”

 

“Alex! What are you doing?” Lafayette was next too him, Hercules in tow. When did Lafayette get here?

 

“Laf! Fuck this guy. I hate this guy!” So maybe he wasn’t the most eloquent person when he was drunk. The message came across clear, well as clear as it could when you still haven’t peeled your hand off your new found arch nemesis. Hercules nodded at him like he understood him completely. 

 

“Thomas! What did you do?” Lafayette’s attention was on ‘Thomas’ now. ‘Thomas Jefferson’. Fuck that guy.

 

“I haven’t done anything, this,” Jefferson made sure to point to Alex. “This little asshole insulted me, threw a empty cup at me, and now he’s groping me... I’m innocent.” 

 

Alex spluttered, “No! NO! You called me trash. I am not trash.” 

 

“Alright Alex, let’s go home,” Lafayette gently began to usher him away. Alexander missed the look the french teen threw to Jefferson over his shoulder. “Herc, find John. Eliza is going home with her sisters.” 

 

The rest of the night was uneventful. John apologized for leaving him alone. Lafayette kept asking him if he was alright. All he wanted was to sleep. Thankfully George and Martha were asleep when they got back. He got to his room, he opened up his journal and managed to write a few words.

 

_“Washington’s are good. Jefferson is a dick”_

 

Maybe it was the piss poor alcohol, but he crashed as soon as he hit his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was uneventful, both he and Lafayette slept in on Saturday. Martha and George left them alone for the most part although there were a few reprimanding words about underage drinking thrown around. It was generally quiet, Lafayette had taken him to the coffee shop he worked part time at (he had the weekend off) and around the town. Hercules accompanied them.

Talks about the party were few and far in between. When Laf had gone to the washroom at one point Herc had turned to him. 

“So about Jefferson... Bag of dicks? Or big bag of dicks?”

Alexander smiled, “Huge.” 

The weekend seemed to fly by and soon it was the moment he dreaded, Monday morning. 

“I know you’re nervous,” Martha handed him some money (he was still uncomfortable with receiving money or gifts or anything really). “Lafayette will be there too.” 

Lafayette grinned at him, it didn’t help much. He nodded at her. 

Hercules picked them up, John Laurens sat in the back seat. Lafayette sat in front, he leaned over and pulled Hercules into a sloppy kiss. John scoffed, “Really, this early in the morning?” There wasn’t any malice in his voice. Alexander was almost jealous of the way Lafayette and Hercules looked at each other, it was sweet. 

“You’ve must’ve gone to a lot of schools in the past,” John said, more of a statement than a question. 

He had, a new school each time. It got harder and harder each time. Perhaps it was because he just didn’t have it in him to be social, that coupled with him being an easy target to pick on. He had been told he had a mean mouth on him (something he’s trying not to subject the Washington family too). But he he wasn’t tall or muscular, or physically menacing in any way. At one point in his life he knew he was charming at least, that didn’t seem to be the case anymore, he was “loudmouthed”.

He turned, John looked a bit awkward just sitting there waiting for a response. 

“Uh, yeah I guess I have.” 

It was a small high school, a small prestigious upper class high school. He looked at his clothes, he looked at Laf’s and everyone else. 

‘Great.’ 

“You’ll have to go to the office for your time table mon ami, do you wish me to stay with you?” 

“No, its fine. I should be alright.” 

Lafayette looked a bit concerned but he nodded and he and the other two left. There was still half an hour before class began.

The secretary was nice enough he supposed. She had said it there weren’t many students that joined after school started, it was only the second week of October. She handed him his schedule. He sighed when he saw his first class, chemistry. Next she introduced him to a twelfth grader named Aaron Burr who had volunteered to show him the school. Burr was nice if not a bit undecided on advice he gave Alex. It was all very general things like being polite, smiling more, not talking too much. Burr had taken him to all the classrooms in his schedule, thankfully the numbering system wasn’t too bad and he could figure out where rooms were on his own easily. The last classroom they went to was the chemistry one. Burr said goodbye politely and went off on his way, Alexander was left standing there alone for a good ten minutes. 

“Well well, you’re still here.”

Disgusting. Nightmare-ish. Thomas Jefferson. 

“Well well, you have a shirt on.” And what a shirt it was, magenta. And... Was that velvet? Who wears velvet? This time Alexander made sure not to ask his question out loud. 

“Yes,” Jefferson looked down at himself appraisingly. “Much to everyone’s dismay, I’m quite the sight naked. I mean you enjoyed it.” 

Alexander was about to respond back but a third voice joined the conversation. 

“Alexander! You have chemistry first period too?”

It was Eliza, she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Thank god he knew someone in this class. Well... Someone he liked. He knew Jefferson after all.

“Uh, yeah.” He smiled at her and she responded with the like. 

Jefferson raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. “Angelica wouldn’t approve.” 

“Wow Thomas, thanks for looking out for me on behalf of my sister but no thanks.” Eliza spoke sarcastically, she rolled her eyes at him. 

Alexander glared that the tall male. What a jerk. Also his shirt is too tight.  
“Thanks for noticing Hamilton, its a free show. You like free things after all.” 

Damn it Alex, again with the words on the outside that are supposed to stay inside. 

“Leave him alone Thomas,” Eliza glared at Jefferson. 

He could tell his biggest problem here is going to be Thomas Jefferson. And by biggest he meant massive, huge, all of those words and more. It was bad, class started soon after the little conversation in the hallway. There was a painful introduction, those were always nice and awkward, he didn’t miss Jefferson’s eyes from the back or his cruel smile. It got worse when the only seat was beside Jefferson who he would have the honor of being chemistry class partner with for the rest of the year (Eliza had turned to him from a few seats ahead with a pained expression). Once class work began Jefferson took over, his reasoning was that he refused to get lower than a 90% because of some bad partner. 

Alexander succeeded in controlling his burning rage. 

The day got worse after, Jefferson was in all his morning classes. Somehow he always sat at the back alone and somehow Alexander was always placed beside him. This was like some cliched teen bullshit movie. Every time Jefferson said something to him it was mean and insulting. Alexander already saw it, he was going to waste his one shot because he was going to turn around one day and punch Jefferson in that perfect mouth of his. 

Oh, that took the cake. There was no way in hell Alexander could divorce ‘Thomas Jefferson’ from ‘hot as hell’. 

‘No one must ever know about the illicit thoughts I have had today about Thomas Jefferson’s abs which are plain to see through that awful shirt.’

Eliza in first period was the only person he knew from his morning classes (besides that asshole Jefferson). 

At lunch he was a little lost but he was grabbed and dragged to a table by Peggy Schuyler. 

“Look who I found staring off into the abyss of high school.” She basically handed him to Lafayette who grabbed him into a hug like his life depended on it and skipped away to sit with her friends.

“How were your morning classes?”

“Horrible.” 

Eliza looked up from her lunch, “Horrible? I mean yeah I told them about Jefferson in chemistry but how?” 

Alexander sat down between her and John. “Jefferson is in all my classes,” He slumped in his chair. “I sit beside him in every class, its horrible.” 

“Pfffft,” John couldn’t help himself. “Sorry, I just can’t believe your bad luck. That really sucks.” 

“Yeah, I swear, if he’s in my afternoon classes too.” 

“At least then you’ll be with me,” John threw an arm around him. Not so shy anymore, Alex liked the feeling, however odd it may be. “I have the wondrous privilege to have a whole afternoon with Jefferson. He’s loud, annoying, and even the teachers want to throw him out of windows.” 

“What do you have next?” Lafayette motioned towards his bag. Alexander pulled out his schedule. Lafayette smiled a bit before handing it to John. 

“Oh no! Haha.” John started to laugh. 

“Oh no...” Alexander fell even further into his chair. “This can’t be happening” 

“Did you know,” Hercules paused to take a bite out of his sandwich. “Jefferson is actually a year older than us. He got into a pretty bad accident and missed all of last year.” There was a weird quiet at the table after he said this. 

Alexander supposed that was where that scar he saw at the party came from. 

“You know, just in case you’re wondering why he preferred to sit alone, he’s not very sociable. And why you probably have to sit beside him in every class.”

It turned out Lafayette was in a few of the afternoon classes too. With both him and John, it was marginally better. When it was John alone it was worse, Alexander didn’t miss the way Jefferson made a lewd gesture behind his back, he saw it reflected in the window, also John’s face was red with rage. He chose not to do anything about that instance though. In classes where Lafayette was present, Jefferson toned it down, he did shove Alexander a bit roughly at the end of the final class. There was a girl in the class, Sally Hemings, she was cute he supposed. He watched as Jefferson grabbed her, the way she giggled while he did it and how they started making out in the hallway. He would’ve looked away faster, but fucking Jefferson looked at him while he was making out with the girl.

‘What the fuck.’

After school Hercules drove John home and dropped off Alex and Lafayette. There was the obligatory “How was your first day?” conversation to which Alexander tried to be as positive as he could. 

He was sitting in his room after doing some work when there was a knock on the door. 

“It’s open!”

Lafayette walked in, he shut the door behind him. 

“Alex, do you want me...” He looked around, a bit nervous. “Do you wish for me to talk to Thomas? I’m sure if I did...” 

“No, its alright. Jefferson is my problem. I’m not sure why he’s so antagonistic, is he like this to everyone?” 

Lafayette looked down, “He’s always been how do you say... Abrasive. But he’s very sweet once you get to know him. Very kind.” 

Alexander wasn’t sure of what odd world Lafayette was living in. Jefferson was not sweet, he was not kind. Even people who knew him for a long time like Eliza, Hercules, and John would agree. He wondered why Lafayette thought of Jefferson the way he did, had the french boy not seen the way that Jefferson treated him? 

“Um, Laf. I don’t, uh... Really?” The last part of that may have sounded a tad bit sarcastic. 

“Really mon ami! Just speak to him and...” Lafayette made some hand gestures that Alex was too tired to try to decipher. 

“I have talked to him, he actually spoke to me first. That time on Friday. Even when he didn’t know who I was, he was pretty dick-ish. Also you can’t tell me you didn’t catch any of that bit at the end of school today.”

Lafayette shrugged. “Alright mon ami, but you’ll be dealing with him a lot in the upcoming school year.” With that he excused himself to finish his school work. 

Alexander turned back to what he was doing, he finished up the remainder of english. He pulled out his journal then. Today he wrote about school, mostly about Jefferson. He even drew a stick figure, a crude representation of the other boy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life with the Washington’s was good. He got along with them, he respected their rules and they respected his wishes, he hadn’t been beaten or yelled at. It was nice. Lafayette was really great and Alexander got along with Laf’s friends well enough although he didn’t seem them frequently. He met Eliza’s older sister, a twelfth grader named Angelica who seemed to really take to him. But there were downsides too. 

Dealing with Jefferson was annoying. He tried to not think of it, but it was a daily thing. The other boy just had it out for him. They were in the final week of October, Halloween was tonight, Saturday. Things between him and Jefferson were tense. What made it worse (besides Jefferson being attractive, but Alex swore to not think of that ever again) was the fact that Jefferson was a genius. He was genuinely incredibly smart. And it was something that he liked to show off even more that his high end tasteless fashion. He specifically enjoyed one upping Alexander. 

Thats why, instead of handing out with Lafayette and his friends, Alexander spent lunches in the library studying. He came home and wrote notes. He started talking back to Jefferson, classes became full on debates between the two. It was bad during class work time, they would just snark at each other and accomplish nothing of their own work. Which meant even more catching up in Alexander’s free time. 

The worst event of them all was the partnered assignment for english. 

Surprise, his parter was Jefferson. 

They met at the local library on a Saturday afternoon about a week prior. Jefferson brought Sally Hemings, they chose a secluded part of the library to sit in and all Jefferson and Hemings did was make out. It was ridiculous. He did the whole assignment on his own in disgust.

And then Jefferson took it to “proof read”. They got perfect, but when the teacher handed back the report it contained nothing Alexander had written. Even Lafayette had admitted it was a scummy thing to do. 

“Alexander please!” Lafayette was laying on his back on Alex’s bed. “Please come to the party! You don’t even have to dress up, but if you do want to I have a cute pair of cat ears you would look amazing in.” 

“Laf please! It’s Jefferson’s party.” He wouldn’t be caught dead at this party. Jefferson would hunt him down. 

“I spoke with him, he doesn’t care if you come.”

“Well of course he doesn’t. I actually think he does want me to come because he’s looking for a fight, and if its at his house, its his playing field.” 

Lafayette sighed. “Look Alex, I promise you, he will not fight you. Also, George and Martha are concerned. They think you don’t socialize enough.”

Lafayette was sneaky, bringing in George and Martha. Alexander sighed and nodded his dead up and down dramatically. “Ok, fine. But I’m doing this for George and Martha!”

“Fantastique! I shall get the cat ears.” 

“I didn’t agree to cat ears! Laf!”

And that was how one Alexander Hamilton ended up in Hercules Mulligan’s car with cat ears on. Mulligan was dressed like an ancient greek warrior (how original), Lafayette was an amalgamation of costumes, and John Laurens absolutely refused to wear a costume. Lafayette was unimpressed. John merely shrugged and offered the other boy a lazy smile. 

“Oh! Who looks adorable!” Angelica ran up to him, she was dressed as a witch. She actually matched with her sisters. “Alexander!” 

“Oh! So adorable!” Hercules snickered. 

“What a cute kitten.” Angelica held his face. 

“Uh, she drank a bit.” Eliza smiled beside her sister. Peggy was at her side, the youngest wasn’t allowed to drink. 

They eventually dispersed into the crowd of people writhing to music. People had interesting choices in costumes. 

Somehow he found his way to the exact same wall he had sat against about a month earlier. With a beer of course. He didn’t even like beer, he didn’t know if it was because beer just didn’t taste right or because this was Jefferson’s beer. Whatever, it wasn’t important anyway. He watched Lafayette and Mulligan dance, why had he let the other boy drag him here again? The reason was foggy and he questioned if it was worth the effort to even reason at this point. 

He was on his fifth cup and the world was swaying, but he needed to go to the washroom. 

First floor washrooms were occupied, he heard moaning from of them and some guy say “Sally”. Sally Hemings? Rich. That voice wasn’t Jefferson’s. That kinda made his night. 

Upstairs there was less people, it was a bit quieter. Most of the people on the second floor were busy making out with their respective partners. As long as someone wasn’t in the washroom it was good. He got lucky, two people stumbled out as he neared it. It was James Madison, one of Jefferson’s friends, and Dolley, Madison’s long time girl friend. They kind of just ignored him and went on their way which he was grateful for. He entered the bathroom, finally, he could pee and have some peace and quiet.   
The door swung open just as Alexander was reaching for his zipper. 

“Hamilton!” 

Life was so cruel, all he wanted was a moment to pee. 

“Jefferson.” Alex ground out, his teeth clenched. “All I want to do is pee. Do you have something against me peeing?”

“I need to take a piss, fuck off.” He paused, his eyes went to Alexander’s cat ears and he snorted. 

“What!” Honestly now. “You just want to be a dick to me. Why don’t you go downstairs, I’m pretty sure your girlfriend is fucking someone who isn’t you.” Jefferson wasn’t even dressed up! He lacked a shirt again, maybe he was dressed up as Thomas Jefferson of three weeks ago. 

Jefferson didn’t react as anticipated, he smiled. “Oh! I’m so glad you care about me!” Alexander didn’t appreciate the layer of sarcasm. Jefferson’s face was slightly flushed, he’d probably been drinking. “Sally and I aren’t dating, I like sex and she likes sex. It’s that simple.” 

Alexander rolled his eyes, “Whatever floats your boat, but I was here first. And I will take my dick out right in front of you and pee. I swear I’ll do it and then I’ll tell everyone you watched me do it. It’ll be great.” That would surely scare him off, finally a battle that Alexander had in the bag. 

“Ok.” 

“What?”

“O. K.” Jefferson shut the door behind him and twisted the lock shut. “Do it.” He leaned against the sink. 

Alexander stood perfectly still, he couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Maybe he should just do it. No, he couldn’t loose like this. No way. 

“I’ll do it if...” Jefferson looked at him unimpressed with his delay. “You pee too...” Alexander nodded while he said it, maybe to convince himself. He didn’t know, the room was still slightly spinning. 

“Ok.”

“Can you not?”

“But you just asked me too.”

He hated Jefferson so much. So much. Jefferson walked over to the toilet and lifted the seat with his foot. He unbuckled his belt, undid the button on his jeans and unzipped his fly. Alexander stood right beside him looking flabbergasted. 

Alexander looked down, he wasn’t sure why, but he did. And wow. 

“Wow? Yeah, thats the usual response.” 

“Fuck! I didn’t mean wow like your dick is wow I meant like wow you’re actually doing this in front of me!”

“Sure you did! Every time you use the washroom at school and a guy walks in and goes to the urinal, you must always say ‘wow’ don’t you.” 

Well Jefferson had him there. He looked back to Jefferson’s face as he finished up. 

“Well, Sally’s busy. I really want something to screw, so Hamilton how about it?” Jefferson looked serious. 

“No! God no! I don’t want your dick touching any part of my person Jefferson. Hell no!” 

Jefferson’s face looked... Intense to say the least. “Fine, fuck. How about you just sit on my lap and make out with me.”

Maybe he could pull a ‘Jefferson’ and turn this on its head. “Ok.” 

Jefferson flushed the toilet and used his foot to bring down both the seat and the lid. He sat down on the lid and patted his legs. Alexander’s brain was running a mile per second, he liked guys. That wouldn’t be an issue. But this was Jefferson, but that was the beauty of it. If he did this with Jefferson, Jefferson would remember this whenever he saw Alexander. And it would ideally make everything awkward. It was great. Or at least it sounded great in his mind. 

He lowered himself onto Jefferson’s lap, on leg on either side of the taller boy. He was settling when Jefferson grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against the other’s bare chest. Jefferson lips connected to the side of Alexander’s neck. He gently bit and sucked the soft flesh located there, it would leave marks no matter the pressure. 

“O-Oh...” Alexander had kissed people, he’d made out sure. But this was on a different level, and their lips hadn’t even touched yet. 

It was as if Jefferson could read his mind because he stopped sucking and nipping at his neck and brought his lips up to Alexander’s. Kissing Jefferson was different than the other times he kissed. The kiss was surprisingly soft at first, just their lips touching. Jefferson’s tongue slid across Alex’s lips and coaxed the other’s mouth open. 

Alexander sighed into the kiss. Jefferson tasted like alcohol and smoke, Alex never saw the other boy smoke before. Despite that, he found he enjoyed the taste. His arms came up to wrap around the older boy’s neck and the kiss was deepened. 

For the next twenty minutes or so Jefferson alternated between making out with him and giving attention to his neck. His hands slid up Alexander’s shirt at one point too. 

Alexander wasn’t going to lie, he was hard. It would’ve been embarrassing if he didn’t feel Jefferson’s erection pressing up between his legs. But there was no way in hell they’d do more than kissing, he could only imagine what Jefferson would say Monday if he got further. 

He pulled away from Jefferson’s mouth when his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket. It was Herc, he was asking where he was because Lafayette wanted to go home. Apparently he spilt something on himself and it was a tragedy. Alex texted that he’d be down in a second, meanwhile Jefferson was working on kissing his neck.

“I’m leaving.”

“Mmm.” Jefferson bit down harder than any time before on the left side of Alexander’s neck. 

“Ouch! Geez, are you trying to eat me? Let go.” 

“You sure you wanna let Gilbert see you lookin’ like this?”

Was that an accent? Alexander pondered about what Jefferson meant, he turned his head to look in the mirror. 

“You motherfucker!” His neck was covered in red marks. They were going to be super dark the next day.

“They’ll last a week, have fun explaining them to everyone.” Jefferson laughed. He shoved Alexander roughly off of him and onto the floor. He stretched when he stood. “I’m going to find someone else, someone who can actually make out properly, you sucked.”

Alexander glared at him. He picked himself up off the floor, turned and unlocked the door and basically ran down the hallway and down the stairs. He almost tripped over a few party goers at one point but he made it to the front yard in on one piece. On the way there he untied his hair, thank god for long hair because it covered his neck and all traces of Jefferson. 

Lafayette, Hercules, and John were all waiting around Herc’s car.

“Have fun?” Herc asked as they all sat down? 

“No.” 

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Alexander caught John looking at him a few times, who was he kidding, the marks on his neck weren’t covered enough. 

He still needed to pee. Everything was awful. 

They dropped John off first and then went to the Washington’s house. Hercules was spending the night because George and Martha were off to some important charity function in New York and would be spending the night there. They entered the quiet house, Lafayette indicated to Hercules to go upstairs to his room. He stopped Alex though. 

“How was it, you seem upset but...” His eyes flickered down to Alexander’s neck.

Alexander had to be smart about this. “Ok, I had a little bit of fun. But then I needed to go pee and just when I found a free washroom Jefferson came out of nowhere and I didn’t get to go... And you know... I uh. Like peeing. So its pretty tragic.” 

Lafayette started to laugh. “He didn’t... He... I can’t wait to tell Eliza about this.” He took a moment to compose himself. “But... That little fun, was it...” He motioned to Alexander’s neck. 

Alexander blushed furiously, “Maybe.”

Lafayette looked thoughtful before he started to speak again. “John likes you, I don’t know if you knew.” 

“I did. John’s nice. I don’t know Laf. What I did today was just a bit of fun with someone. It meant nothing so...”

Lafayette nodded to signal that he understood, “Well mon ami, I’m going to go have more than a bit of fun with Hercules.” He winked at Alex and pretty much skipped up the stairs. 

Alexander went up to his own room, the first thing he did was go to the washroom. The second thing he did was really inspect his neck. He was literally covered in what would soon be dark hickies. He didn’t have enough shirts that could cover them all week long. He sighed, he’d deal with it tomorrow morning, maybe Lafayette had some ideas. 

He wrote in his journal about what had happened today, he left out all the parts about Jefferson.


	3. ChapterThree

Why had he agreed to make out with Jefferson? Why? Why had he done it?

Sunday was quiet, Hecules went home in the morning before Martha and George came back. Alexander woke up to Lafayette and Eliza in the kitchen, he didn’t hear what they were talking about though, their voices were hushed. Eliza saw him before he had a chance to listen in. 

“Good morning sleepyhead, Laf told me you had a hell of a night. And I can see the evidence of that all over your neck.” 

Alexander’s hands went to cover his neck. He looked mortified, he completely forgot about his neck. He ran over to the nearest reflective surface and looked at his neck. It would be so hot... If he didn’t have school. And if it wasn’t Jefferson’s work. What was he going to do. 

“Alexander! Wow, someone was really into you.” Eliza was looking at his neck. It was peppered with red and purple splotches. “Were they trying to eat you?” She giggled.

“Holy shit, please tell me one of you know how to cover this for school! Please. Can you imagine what the teachers would say. What Jefferson would say, he sits next to me in like every class.” The teachers would be embarrassing, other students would be embarrassing, but Jefferson... He couldn’t not mention Jefferson. Also it pained him to admit it, but last night he had a very vivid dream about the . 

“Don’t worry,” Lafayette came over to them and tilted Alex’s head to the side. “I’m a theater kid, I know make up because I do it for everyone else.” It wasn’t reassuring though, Lafayette cringed at what he saw. “It may be hard, let me go get my things.” 

With that he turned to go upstairs.

“Alexander,” Eliza looked serious. “You weren’t... Taken advantage of. I’m hoping it was consensual.” 

“It was,” Alexander reassured her.

She still had a serious expression on her face. Eliza looked back to where Lafayette left off to, she took a step so she was right beside Alex. “Last night,” her voice was just a whisper. “You took some time to reply to Laf, Hercules asked me to look for you... I don’t think anyone else saw, but you ran out of the upstairs bathroom... Jefferson came out too...” 

Oh no. It was official, his life was over. 

“I won’t tell anyone, are you two...” 

“Eliza, it was a mistake. It was a consensual mistake, I don’t know what I was thinking. Like maybe I could use this against him. But look at my neck, if anyone is screwed its me. Please don’t tell anyone... Are you sure no one else saw.” 

“I’m pretty sure. I don’t want to see anyone get hurt, I won’t say anything.” 

Lafayette returned with make up shortly after and him and Eliza began working on trying to cover his neck. They taught him how to do it himself so he was ready for the week. 

Monday morning he woke up extra early and covered his neck. It was a little cake-y, but thankfully his shirt helped cover his neck a bit. He deemed his work passable when Lafayette actually told him he’d done a good job. Hercules and John didn’t say anything about his neck or make up, he caught John looking at one point. He should find a way to deal with that issue soon. Or maybe never, ignoring his problems should work. 

He waited outside the chemistry room, it looked as though Eliza was going to show up a bit later than she usually did. Which meant that there was a chance Jefferson would be here before her. 

“Hamilton.”

Speak of the devil. Alexander looked up from where he was sitting.

Jefferson looked... Not good. Haggard. Tired. Usually Jefferson looked impeccable in some loud outfit. Today he wore some black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Despite that, the look suited him. He finally looked like a plain old teenager.

“What.”

Jefferson leaned over him. “Hid all my hard work?” 

“It was a mistake, I’m not going to tell people of you aren’t.” Actually that was a bit of a lie, he’d told Eliza the day before. 

“Like I’d want anyone to know your mouth was anywhere near me. Ha.”

What a jerk, Alexander vividly remembered Jefferson asking for full on sex. The guy ran hot and cold, he obviously didn’t know what he was doing. Alexander looked around in the hallway, no one around since it was so early. He stood up from his position on the floor, Jefferson rose with him. Alexander’s right hand lifted to Jefferson’s abdomen, his fingers ghosted up Jefferson’s chest and neck. The older boy made no movement, he had an intense look on his face bit it wasn’t one of anger or aggression. Alexander’s hand rested on Jefferson’s right cheek. 

“That’s too bad, I promise my mouth won’t go anywhere,” he paused, his eyes flicking down between them. “Near any of your body parts ever again.”

He took his hand off Jefferson’s face, just in time too because he heard Eliza calling his name. Jefferson didn’t move, he frowned at the two younger students. Alexander was giddy at the though of what he had just done. 

Class started, it would be mostly silent study and work time. Not really that silent as desk partners could talk to each other, there was a murmur throughout the room. Alexander worked on a handout while he thought about Jefferson. The other wasn’t writing much, he had his phone out of his pocket, concealed from the teacher by the desk. He almost never texted in class, Alexander caught him checking his phone from time to time, but today Jefferson was furiously texting what seemed to be multiple people. Alexander couldn’t see what the other was writing though.

The rest of the morning classes seemed to go similarly, Jefferson just ignored him. It couldn’t be what happened at the party as Jefferson was more than ready to annoy him about it this morning. It must’ve been what happened before first period. 

Alex concluded that Jefferson must just be a simple man. If some sexual innuendo could shut him up, he was simple indeed. 

Lunch went the same as always, no sign of Jefferson anywhere. Lafayette informed him that he had some theater thing after school and Herc and John were coming too, thankfully the walk home would only be thirty minutes and it was a nice day. He didn’t want to spend two hours around after school. 

He was ignored in all his afternoon classes. And then after the final bell rang he exited the room last and there was Jefferson and Sally swapping spit. It felt like his heart dropped into his stomach, there was this unbearable weight in him. It took a second to realize what it was. Jealousy. For whatever odd reason, he liked Jefferson. He really thought he was in control too. 

“Gross,” John walked up beside him. He said it loud enough for both Jefferson and Sally to hear. “Why anyone would touch Jefferson is beyond me.” He turned to go to his locker.

Sally pulled away from Jefferson when John was far enough not to hear. “Yeah! Why would anyone touch Thomas? You must have the answer to that Alex, why don’t you go tell your little friend.”

Jefferson smirked, “Laurens probably wouldn’t touch you after he learns about it though.” 

“You’re such a pig.” He could feel his eyes watering. Sally pulled away from Jefferson, she looked like she was going to say something but Alexander couldn’t bring himself to see either of them or even listen. He turned around and ran to the stairwell. 

The last thing he heard before the door shut behind him was “Thomas do som-”

He walked home in utter silence. Somehow he managed to bite back his tears, at least he saved some of his pride. Not that anyone would see him cry, the streets were pretty empty. 

Of course Jefferson would tell his fuck buddy. He probably told the whole twelfth grade, soon everyone would know Alexander for being “easy”. So much for not wanting anyone to know where Alex’s mouth had been. 

The house was empty when he arrived, both Martha and George had said they’d be working late tonight. Lafayette wouldn’t be home till much later either. Alexander was tired, he was frustrated and tired, but he had to work on his homework. God how he hated working on his laptop. He’d go blind eventually staring at that bright screen. 

He logged into facebook, Lafayette had made him get an account. Actually Lafayette made him get an account for everything, the amount of passwords he had to remember was ridiculous. No new messages, no new requests. He only had six friends. 

Oh wait, here was something. A few pictures from the party, they were on Angelica’s page. He wasn’t in any (thank god). But there was one of Jefferson, he was outside smoking, shirtless of course. Ugh. It looked so good. He looked so good. How could such a jerk look so hot, it was a waste of looks. There were like over fifty likes too and a bunch of comments. 

[Did you get lucky? If I was there you totally would’ve... Haha]

Wow, gross. Some desperate girl. Jefferson actually replied. 

[Almost. ;)]

Vomit inducing. 

He had never actually looked at Jefferson’s account. They had common friends, actually all of Alex’s friend’s were friends with Jefferson (even John). He clicked on Jefferson’s profile. It was locked, full privacy settings. Surprising really. He went back to the newsfeed. There was a new picture at the top, Lafayette, John, Hercules, and Eliza all sat together at a table in what Alexander recognized as the coffee shop Lafayette worked at. 

[November 2nd best-friends time!]

Well they obviously lied about having something to do after school. 

Alexander tried to ignore the unwelcome feeling in his stomach. All of a sudden he didn’t feel like doing homework. He didn’t feel like doing anything. He tried reasoning with himself. It wasn’t like he knew them long, he wasn’t their “best-friend”, it totally made sense they wanted some time to themselves. Or it would if Alexander didn’t spend so much time alone. Maybe he was overstepping. Usually he’d end up in a house and just be ignored, he didn’t know how to act in this situation. He’d try harder to stay out of everyone’s way, it would be better this way.

And thats what he did. For the next two weeks he kept to himself. George had asked him if something was wrong at one point, he had told the man that school was very important to him and he really was trying hard to catch up. It wasn’t a lie, school was important. He actually poured all his time into school work, there weren’t many group or partner assignments for him to worry about either. 

He turned down Lafayette and the rest of the group so many times that they seemingly asked him to hang out less and less. It was better this way. At the end of the day he was an intruder.

Jefferson was still a problem, Alexander still fought with him in class on every front. But he made sure to come to class right when the final warning bell rang as to not actually talk to Jefferson in the morning. Lunch was still spent in the library, he stopped buying food and he kept all the money Martha gave him in a box under his bed. After school he was the first out of the classroom, he went to the library and left an hour later when it closed. He walked home alone.

It really was better this way. It was only a little lonely, it felt a bit like all the other foster homes he spent time in. 

“Alexander...” Lafayette peeked through his door on the second Saturday of November. “Jefferson’s having another party tonight...”

Alexander turned from his desk, “What the fuck is wrong with Jefferson? All he does is talk shit and have parties.” Really now, what fucking reason did he have to throw so many parties. 

Lafayette blinked at him, “Umm... I do not know... Are you coming with us?”

“No.” Alexander turned back to his work. “I’m really behind in math Laf, I’m afraid I’ll get a bad grade on the upcoming test this week.” A lie, he was ahead in everything. He knew the topics they covered in math like he knew his own name. 

“Alexander please!” It was Eliza, Alex hadn’t even realized she was there. Hercules and John were there too. And Alexander hated the expressions they had on, they looked upset, annoyed and worse of all he saw pity. “Did we do something to upset you?”

“No! I honestly am studying. Look, I have my book out and everything. And... I don’t want to see Jefferson outside of school, its not good for me.” 

“We don’t have to go to the party Alex,” Hercules stepped into the room. “All five of us can just spend time together, we can watch a movie or something. I can go home and bring my video games.” 

“Ok, fine I’ll go to the party.” He stood up and unceremoniously dropped his book on his chair. He’d go to another of Jefferson’s dumbass parties, they’d all ditch him as soon as they got there. Whatever if it made them happy, he’d get drunk on shitty beer. 

They looked apprehensive, Lafayette looked like he was going to say something but Alexander cut him off and told them he wanted to get dressed and he’d be down in a few minutes. He threw on a black pair of jeans and some band t-shirt. He threw on his jacket, it was a bit old and didn’t protect much from the cold weather anymore, but it would last him another few years. 

The car ride was quiet, someone would’ve thought they were going to a funeral.

And of course, they all left him after they got there. Alexander wasted no time grabbing a drink. No signs of Jefferson, maybe the night would be ok. One drink turned into two, then three, he lost count after a while. He drank more than any other time. He rested against a wall in a darker part of the house, there were still people around, it was just quieter. Still no Jefferson, still more drinks. It wasn’t even beer after while, Alex was becoming adventurous. The room was blurry and the music was just a distant beat in the back of his mind. He wasn’t completely out of it though. 

“Hamilton.”

God why. He didn’t even respond. Alexander took another sip of whatever was in his cup. It burned his throat. 

“Hamilton.” Jefferson said his name with a little more force.

Alexander still didn’t respond. 

“Hamilton!” Jefferson squatted down beside him and grabbed his shoulder. 

Alexander violently flinched and shook his arm away, a sudden flash memory passed before his eyes. He pushed it back. 

“What!” It wasn’t a question. “What Jerfferson, tha’s right I’m drinkin’ your free beer... Uh... Drink.” Alexander waved the red cup, some of the liquid sloshed around and spilled over the side and onto his leg. “Fuck, it’s your fault. Fuck you.” He downed the rest of the drink. Burned like hell. He looked at Jefferson’s face, he hated the other’s expression, the same way Eliza and all of them looked at him earlier. It was worse from Jefferson, it was insulting. 

Alexander wobbly stood up, he swayed and almost fell. Jefferson caught him.

“Don’ touch me!” He pushed Jefferson away, a shocked expression fluttered across the older boy’s face. 

“I’m leavin’, tell Laf if you see him.” Alexander pressed his hand against a wall for balance. Jefferson’s house wasn’t too far, he could walk back to the Washington’s no problem. He needed to find the front door. 

“Alex,” It was a new voice.

“Angelica.” She was standing behind Jefferson, she was biting her lower lip. 

“Alex sweetie maybe you should lay down.”

“No, I’m ok. Totally ok. I’m going now, I hate this place.” He turned around. He couldn’t look at them any longer. All they did was judge him, he hated it. He pressed into the crowd, for a moment he thought he had felt someone try to grab the back of his shirt but he shook his way out of it. 

Eventually he found the front door, he was thankful he hadn’t encountered anyone on the way to it. He was only drunk a bit, he wasn’t totally plastered. The cold fresh air helped level his head. He recognized the neighborhood, he walked past Jefferson’s house when he walked home from school. It was an alternative route home. He began to walk home, it would take him thirty minutes tops. 

Halfway there he checked his phone for the time, instead he found about forty or so notifications. Most of them from Lafayette, most of them asking where he was. Some where from Hercules, a few from John and Eliza. He also had messaged from Angelica and Peggy. Oh man. He chose to call Lafayette. 

The french boy answered, “Alexander!”

“Yes.” 

The next few seconds were just Lafayette screaming at him in french before he finally said, “Where are you?!”

“Walkin’ home. I told Jefferson to tell you but I should’ve known better.”

“Thomas did tell me! But you have had too many drinks, you could get lost! Attacked.”

“Oh what? Did Thomas,” Alexander made sure to say Jefferson’s name in the most sickly sweet way. “Tell you I was too drunk to function? He gonna make me pay for all that booze?”

“No! Alexander where are you–” Lafayette was interrupted though. 

“Listen here you little freeloading shit, all you do is cause problems–” It was Jefferson. He wasn’t wrong, it still kinda hurt to hear. Alexander hung up. He sighed. 

“At eighteen I’ll be ok. I’ll be fine and alone and I won’t have to deal with this ever again. Just stay alive Alex...”

He made it home just a little later. Lights were on, George and Martha were up, Hercules’ car was in the drive way. And the second one belonged to Angelica. Fuck.

“Alexander,” George was calm when he said his name. Alex looked around the room. Lafayette’s eyes were red, he’d been crying, he was holding onto Hercules. John, Eliza, and Peggy were looking at him with concern. Angelica was standing next too a very worried looking Martha. And what the fuck was Jefferson doing here. 

He threw the dirtiest look he could muster towards Jefferson. 

“George, Martha, I’m sorry but honestly this is a non-issue. I’m not drunk, I told Jefferson to tell Lafayette I was walking home.”

“Alexander,” It was Martha this time. “You can’t scare us like this, what if something happened to you... I’m sorry. But you’re grounded for two weeks. George and I have decided...” 

That was it? It beat getting punched in the face. He looked away, nodded once, and quickly walked past everyone. 

He heard murmurs behind him. His hand was on the doorknob to his room, he was about to turn it but his shoulder was roughly grabbed. He was turned around. Jefferson loomed over him, he pressed Alexander to door without even touching him. 

“Hamilton,” Jefferson spoke lowly, a harsh whisper. “You ever pull that shit again... Making these people worry about you. You aren’t worth the effort. Fucking make Gilbert cry one more time I swear to god...” 

Alexander couldn’t even speak, his left hand fumbled around looking for the doorknob. He eventually found it, turned it, and immediately slipped into his room shutting it in Jefferson’s face. He twisted the lock. Alexander slowly backed up and slid to the floor, he began to cry. His shoulders shook and he sobbed into his hands. 

Sunday was sombre, he only left his room to eat. Lafayette didn’t speak with him at all nor did he speak to Lafayette. Alexander couldn’t even make eye contact with his foster family. 

Monday he was instructed to be driven by Hercules to school and then once school ended, immediately home. Honestly it didn’t sound too bad. But in its own way it was, nobody spoke to him. Class was tense, he was embarrassed to admit that flinched a few times throughout the day when Jefferson moved in an unanticipated way. He didn’t bother debating with Jefferson, he didn’t even bother putting up his hand in class. There was no point, he had to focus on what was important. 

“Stay alive Alex...”

November passed, thanksgiving was a depressing blur. December came quickly, he was no longer grounded. But he felt like a ghost, like maybe he still was grounded. The only difference was that he woke earlier and began to walk to school, he’d walk home in the afternoon. He hadn’t written in his journal for awhile, he just didn’t feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Jefferson ever get overtly physically violent? Naw.   
> Would Alexander...?

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's not beta-d. I tried my best tho.


End file.
